The present invention relates generally to a wheel attachment, and more particularly to attaching a wheel of a bicycle to a stationary trainer.
For many years, bicycle enthusiasts have used bicycle trainers to convert their bicycles for stationary (often indoors) riding. Rather than ride through inclement weather, the cyclist can use the trainer to ride indoors and obtain an aerobic, cardiovascular workout. Bicycle trainers also obviate the need for purchasing a separate stationary bicycle for those persons who want to occasionally workout while, for example, reading or watching television. A bicycle trainer should be easy to use and, to the extent possible, simulate bicycle riding on the open road.
Typical bicycle trainers attach a rear wheel of a bicycle to a resistance unit mounted in a frame. The resistance unit couples to the bicycle's rear tire, to provide a resistance force. The rear wheel is typically attached to the frame by fitting the ends of its axles (or its "skewers") into two opposing members (which are attached to two upward-extending frame arms and which can be shaped as open cylinders or cones). Typically, one member is relatively fixed while the other member is mounted on a shaft that can be adjusted inward.
To mount the bicycle in the trainer, the cyclist holds one skewer of the rear wheel in the relatively fixed member, while continuously rotating by screwing (or otherwise continuously translating, e.g., by a cam and follower) the adjustable shaft inward, until snug. The widths of various bicycle tire axles typically differ over a range of about 2 inches. Since one end of the bicycle wheel axle remains relatively fixed, a trainer of this type hence varies where the center of the bicycle tire lies with respect to the center of the frame members, when the other axle is secured in place.